


Only Me

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: In Judai's mind there was only him and Haou takes full advantage of that.





	Only Me

Judai wondered how long it's been since Haou had locked him in his mind. There was no way to tell the time in this endless space of darkness and empty mirrors. There was only him.

Though sometimes, when the loneliness got too much to bear, Haou's reflection would appear and talk to him. He would reach out and crush him just a little more. Told him that no one would come to save him from this prison of his. His future was with Haou and Haou was all too happy to keep him forever.

Judai wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that his friends still cared about him...but Haou was right. It has been days, weeks, months, years? He didn't know as there was no way to tell the time. The only thing he knew was that he was still here and that no one had bothered to try to save him. Maybe it was for the best. He didn't deserve to be saved. Not after what he did. 

Yet Haou loved him for it. Loved all the broken little pieces of him. He had looked at Judai and decided that there was something in him that deserved to be claimed. That deserved to be called _mine_ and a part of Judai loved him back because of it. 

Still, Judai hadn't been sure whenever or not to accept Haou's twisted affections. How could he when Haou was only a reflection? A mirror image as much out of his reach as reality itself. It wasn't until Haou himself appeared in front of him once more and started touching him that he gave in.

Haou had perfected the balance between pleasure and pain. He would tease all of Judai's weak spots while covering his skin in dark bruises and bite marks. A claim that would be long faded by his next visit. They were nothing more than a way to temporary calm his possessive urges while he conquered the Dark World.

But no amount of touching and biting had prepared him for what it felt like to have Haou's cock inside of him. It felt impossibly big as it spread him open. It's heat was both uncomfortable and welcome as it pressed against a spot that gave him more pleasure than anything else had. Judai could do nothing but hold onto Haou as he made a space for himself within Judai's body as he had in his mind.

Haou eagerly drank in each of Judai's expressions, hoarding them away on the pile of things he already took from Judai. Every moan, every shiver, every time Haou's name left his lips belonged to Haou. _Judai_ belonged to Haou. Judai already came over his chest by the time Haou finished. It left him shivering at the feeling of Haou's cum hitting his walls. Just how Haou liked him.

Haou pulled out. Golden eyes watched as cum dripped out of Judai's abused hole. A satisfied grin appeared on his face and Judai knew that he was starting to get hard again. It never took him long whenever he saw Judai fully marked as his. Haou leaned down to kiss him softly. Judai knew it was the last piece of softness he would receive until their next time together.

"Only me," he whispered against Judai's lips.

"Only you," Judai confirmed as Haou pushed into him once more.


End file.
